


July 9th - Mermaid AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, Fighting, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Majestic, angry, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: This was pretty thrown together with no real plot in mind. I just kinda wrote to see what happened lol!
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	July 9th - Mermaid AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty thrown together with no real plot in mind. I just kinda wrote to see what happened lol!

You never truly know what goes on beneath the surface of the ocean. But Gavin did. It was his home. The rolling waves acted as a shield from the world above which he was told was full of monsters and things of true evil. Today was finally the day he was going to find out.

The day started like the rest; it was a carbon copy of an old routine. He awoke in his sleeping chambers which were crafted from the hull of a small, old fishing vessel and did a few laps of the town to wake himself up. As always, Chris, Tina and Lazzo were all waiting for him at the end of his daily exercise.  
“Morning you three!” he called out as he approached the group. All three of them waved however Tina and Chris were clearly more awake than Lazzo was.  
“Today’s the day Gavin!” Tina said with a smile  
“I know… I don’t know what to expect.”  
“Nothing much. Trust me.” replied Lazzo who was now rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up.  
“Oh shut up Lazzo!” Chris exclaimed, “I think the world above is beautiful, as long as no humans see you, you’ll be fine.”  
“Have any of you seen humans before?” The group were all older than Gavin so had already had the wonderful experience of the world above.  
“I haven’t.” Tina said almost sadly.  
“Neither.” Chris added.  
“I’ve seen one or two.” Lazzo replied with a hint of sass and the confidence that always laced his voice, “I don’t know why people make such a big fuss. They’re literally just us but they have… aw shit what are they called.. Legs! That’s the one. Legs.”  
“Did they see you?” Tina stammered as concerned wiped away her normal smile.  
“Nah, they were too busy playing some kind of game to notice me. I stayed away from the shore anyway so there’s no need for you to be concerned.”  
“Well, we better get going so Hank can officially grant you permission so you can go see it for yourself.” Chris suggested.  
“Yeah no.. you’re right. Let’s go.”

The permission ceremony was a bit of a blur. Hank went through the 5 minute speech on this “oh so wonderful privilege” before making Gavin swear to follow the very long list of rules that came with venturing to the surface. Everyone in town knew them by heart, even if they weren’t meant to go all the way to the surface yet. As soon as the ceremony was over, Gavin gave all of his friends and family a quick hug or a wave goodbye before venturing up before sunset. He had to be back by sunset.

He sped through the water, gradually gaining speed as he left the town behind him. It was so freeing to be able to explore alone, as his own person. He didn’t have an adult trailing him to make sure he was safe. He was free to do whatever he wanted. The swim wasn’t as long as he expected so before he knew it he broke the surface and felt the sun on his face for the first time. Ever. It radiated over his skin and flooded his body with a warmth he didn’t know he needed until now. And then he felt cold again as wind whipped around him and sucked away the warmth. He submerged most of his body apart from his head as he tried to combat it. Quickly, he glanced around to try and get a bearing on where he was and there he saw it. The shore. The actual shore. With actual humans on it. He saw two figures, both similar heights one dressed in dark clothing and the other wearing an obnoxiously white jacket. Rule number one: Don’t go near the shore. Since when had Gavin listened to the rules?

He dipped beneath the waves and began to slowly approach the shore. Even before he rose above the waves again he could hear the two men shouting but he couldn’t decipher the words. He got within 30ft of the shoreline before carefully raising his head above the surface just enough to see and hear what was going on. And it was terrible.

“Just give it back!” screamed the one in the white jacket.  
“Why don’t you just admit that you messed up?” the other replied snarkily.  
“Look I didn’t do anything wrong ok?”  
“You ruined the investigation because you let emotions get in the way. You let THIS get in the way.” the man in the dark clothing held up a very thin, small object that was clearly glowing a bright red.  
“If you give it back, this conversation could be civil.”  
“This conversation was never civil because YOU are a vile man Nines. So here. Go fetch.” and with that he threw the small object into the ocean, right in Gavin’s direction. He quickly ducked to avoid being seen and watched the item float down into the water. He reached out and grabbed it before it truly could disappear. It was a small ring that was still glowing the bright red that it had been when the man was holding it. Above the water he could hear both men still screaming at each other. Eventually, one voice disappeared, and all he could hear was sobbing.

Gavin was an idiot. But he didn’t like seeing people, especially people that cute, being upset. Even if these humans were monsters, they still had emotions just like the town of people below the waves. Quickly, Gavin gathered a large clump of seaweed and secured the ring inside it, ensuring that the glow could still be seen. Trying to remain undetected, he pushed the package towards the shore before retreating to a safe distance to make sure it was received. Sure enough, the present washed up right by the man's feet who was now sitting and sobbing into his hands. He glanced up and saw the gentle glow from within the ball of green and literally squealed. He tore away the seaweed and grabbed the ring with shaky hands. His LED was back in his possession again, and Gavin had no idea how much that meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on where I left this, I would kind of be interested in following through with some more info on it one day and seeing where that interaction led, y'know, classic Ariel style. Maybe one day... Anyway, see you tomorrow for Sick Fic! Which I am VERY excited for y'all to read


End file.
